wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
False Perfection
Fanfiction: False Perfection This is a roleplay-based story, meaning the characters/plot were derived from it so original credit to StarryNight05 on the canon wiki! This is the story of Princess Snowdrop of the (SilkWings technically but she's half IceWing) SilkWings and IceWings. I did not steal ANYONE'S oc, I created her on my own and anyone with the same name is totally coincidental. The other characters in this story are my other ocs (again, naming stuff is coincidental). I might make pages on some of these characters in the future, but for now they will just stay here. Also credit to yumspaghettiyum for Princess Nectar. Now, let's begin, shall we? Arrival I open my eyes. All I can think is, this place is rather ugly. And they call it "The Island of Perfection". A bit grandiose for something this trashy. I will be one of the rebels to bring this place crashing down. Something about this island throws me off. Maybe it's the creepy history teacher, or the way the sun is ALWAYS shining, or the fact that I just came from the funeral of one of the princesses. She was foolish enough to challenge the queen. Typical. Or maybe it's natural. Maybe, I'm just, as always, shaky in a new place. This teacher freaks me out. For the first lesson, he gave us all roses and said, "Write a poem about someone you love. Then, give them the poem and this rose." There is no one I have to love. Mother is awful, father is FAR to busy being king, and... I don't know many dragonets my age, other than my cousins, half-siblings, and now the students at this school. I don't know them that well, though. Squid-brained rain. Frog-faced, moon-licking rain. I HATE rain. All of the "rebels" are cooped up inside the great hall, planning a HUGE prank on the history teacher. And guess what? They didn't invite me. Now, I'm stuck showing Eclipse, who is a sand-snorting blob of camel spit, around the school. The Prank (That I'm not in on) Ugh. Today's the day, for EVERYONE but me. EVERYONE. It makes me want to sabotage the prank, but then I would be fighting FOR the history teacher and... no one wants to do that. Cycad came up to me earlier, saying something about "Be ready later, don't go into the history cave!" and giggling. Ugh. And I heard something going around about him ACTUALLY CARING I exist. Never trust rumors. They only lead to disappointment, embarrassment, or shame. You know what's really bothering me now? The name of this island. It is NOT perfect... so I started calling it the "Island of False Perfection". A fitting name. I need to get out of here. "Nightshade. A prank on the history teacher, and I, the one who HATES this place with a BURNING PASSION, wasn't in on it?" I asked, storming into her room. "Sorry," she mumbled. But not really. She thinks I would've screwed it up. She thinks Eclipse is a nice dragon when you get to know him, and HE cares I exist. I don't trust her, so I'll ask Cycad. He is mostly trustworthy. I stormed right back out. "Cycad. A prank on the history teacher, and I, the one who HATES this place with a BURNING PASSION, wasn't in on it?" I screamed as I "accidentally" bumped into him. "Um... Nightshade told me to leave you out of it. She says..." "That Eclipse cares and I would've screwed it up, yada yada yada." I cut him off. "Give me the plans. I'll make some edits. Give them back to her. Report to me. What's her reaction, does she think it would've worked better... you get the idea. Just DON'T tell her it was me." He thrust the plans into my talons and sped off, blushing. He does care... maybe in an unexpected way, but at least he's an ally. I took the plans back to my cave, and started editing the plans. First off, the glitter bucket can't be centered. If it is, it'll miss him. I scribbled on the paper. Second, only put two buckets of goo, seriously. That stuff is expensive. And spread them out or only his head gets covered. I scribbled some more. Third, the puncture mechanism on the stinkbombs has to be replaced. Replaced with something that will leave a mark. Maybe a dagger. I scribbled furiously. There. I'll drop these off in Cycad's room, then casually show up in the main hall. Cycad's room was empty, which was a relief. No unnecessary encounters. I walked off to the Main Hall. Nightshade, Cycad, and a few other "rebels" were there. As if on cue, Cycad bolted out of the room. "See, he hates you," Nightshade remarked, laughing. "He does not," I retorted, waiting for him to return with the plans. To prove her wrong. To make things right again. "Yes, he does," she cackled, "Or he wouldn't have left the moment you stepped in here." She started pacing. "Now, what are you doing here? You know you aren't welcome." Nightshade gestured to the door. Great. Just great. "No, I'm not leaving. Let's wait for Cycad to return, at least?'' I knew I was losing ground here, as she laughed and once again, gestured to the door. Just as Cycad walked in.'' "You were looking for the plans, Nightshade? I found them. Y'know, for future reference." He handed the plans to her. Being the protective dragon she was, Nightshade unfurled the blueprint at once. "What happened to this?" She hissed, frowning. "What happened to it," I said loftily, "Was me." "But... the plans were fine. These... changes would've..." "Made it work better," Ivy replied, peering over Nightshade's shoulder. "Improved the outcome by a whole lot. We need her, Nightshade." "Fine, you're hired," Nightshade growled. "Just... don't do anything stupid." She's just jealous I did better. It'll pass. Oh, wait... look at the way she looks at Cycad. Glaring, like he screwed this up. Maybe... she's jealous because I can get him to listen? Secrets Revealed (and other useless information) I sat alone in my cave, pondering things. Things I needed to know, things I knew, things I suspected... back to things I needed to know. Why can't my brain ever be clear? I decided that taking a walk might help. Who do I bump into? Of course, Cycad. Always conveniently showing up in the halls, in a spot where he's practically asking to be bumped into! "Oh!" He exclaimed, whirling around. "Oh... um... hi, Snowdrop. I... didn't see you there." "Of course you didn't," I teased. "Your back was to me. Is there something you're hiding?" "What? No, of course not." I could tell he was lying as his face turned bright red. "Just... happened to be taking a walk at the same time as you! Er... I know you hate him, but..." "ARGH no I REFUSE to talk to that frog-faced blob of camel spit!" I interrupted, knowing he meant Eclipse. "He is awful and highly intolerable. Tell him I'm busy, and the only dragon I want to talk to is... well, Nightshade. Y'know, clarifications and... suspicions." I whispered that last bit, because anyone stupid enough to suspect anything of Nightshade usually ended up worse than Arctic. Okay, not really. But if I got caught, I would never be allowed to be a rebel. Ever. I walked off to the main hall, where Nightshade would hopefully be. She wasn't. The other likely place was the gardens. There. Sitting in the shade by, well, a nightshade plant. A twig snapped underfoot. How cliche. She looked up. "What're you doing here?" "I came to enjoy the sunshine," I replied, because, that was the truth, in a way. She gave me a skeptical look. "Anyway, there's a rumor going around that you like Cycad. I heard them, and came straight to the source. Are they true?" "No! Of course not!" Nightshade laughed, clearly lying. "The leader of the rebels is much to busy... well, leading the rebels, to get involved in soft, mushy stuff like that." "If you did, would you be jealous that he likes me?" "Absolutely," she replied defensively. "Not like I am, though." I walked away. This was going nowhere. I knew what I needed to know, and Nightshade was clearly on edge. The moment I walk back into the school, Eclipse confronts me and steers me down a hallway. "You know how the history teacher told us to give a rose and a note to someone special?" He asked. "Yes. Why do you even want to... oh moons. You're listening to him?" "Of course," Eclipse replied, grinning. "Anyway, you deserve this." He passed me his rose and a scroll. When he turned the corner, I threw the rose to the ground, stepped on it, and tore up the scroll. Frog-faced blob of camel spit. A goody-two-talons like him will never deserve a rebel like me. More useless information, and plans that go to waste So anyway, the history teacher was not happy with the prank. Now the science teacher is in on the whole "romance teacher" thing. We need to prank her, too. "Guys," Nightshade said in a hushed voice. "We strike tonight. Everything goes into place." She unfurled a new set of plans, which I had helped edit. More stinkbombs, slime, glitter... and even MORE graffiti which Cycad and Ivy made earlier. And this time, one of the bucket triggers also triggers a rope that uncovers the blackboard, which is also graffitied. Everything was being set into place when the new student, Princess Nectar, walks into the science cave. "What are you guys doing? Vera's going to hate us!" She asked, scared. "I'm going to go get her. She'll fix this mess!" Nectar ran away, muttering something about us "not behaving like proper royals". I rolled my eyes. "Pack it all up, gang," Nightshade sighed. "Vera will be here any minute. Best get rid of all this before she gets here. We'll use them another time." Everyone reluctantly began taking down the buckets and scrubbing the graffiti away. I lay on the floor of my sleeping cave, staring at the ceiling. My eyelids grew heavy but my thoughts buzzed about like honeybees. What are we going to do about Nectar? Does Nightshade still hate me? Is Nightshade going to do something about Cycad and me? What about Eclipse? Are we allowed to refuse the letter? Surely he'll know I ripped it up by now... The next day, I wake to Nightshade glaring at me from the corner. "We need you in the Great Hall pronto. New mission: destroy the birdbath. The teachers put a love potion in it, and now the birds are going to become lovebirds." She made a gagging noise. "I'll come as quick as I can," I replied, packing my stuff. Nightshade rushed out the door, predictably to the Great Hall. To be continued... (mostly because I don't have a lot of spare time) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions Category:Roleplay Stories Category:Genre (Adventure)